


Should We Just Put This Fire Out or Cover It In Kerosene

by Youredoingitforjesus (orphan_account)



Series: Hollstein One Shots [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Halloween AU, TOTALLY WORTH IT THOUGH, They're so OOC here, Top Laura in the making, fluffy af, this is disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Youredoingitforjesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla's forced to take her brother trick or treating. Once she meets Laura Hollis, her night is flipped upside down.</p><p>Okay so I suck at summaries.</p><p>Based on the prompt "I saw you take your little sibling out trick or treating. That’s awfully sweet of you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There are two days Carmilla Karnstein hates, Valentine’s Day and Halloween. This year, she was being forced to take her little brother Will out trick or treating. Usually, her sister Mattie would take Will, unfortunately, she was away at college this year, so Carmilla got stuck with the task. She got dressed in her usual leather pants, a black t-shirt with a black leather vest over it. Once she exited her room, she headed down stairs to be called into the kitchen by her mother.

“Carmilla, honey, could you come in here please.”

“What is it, mother?”

“Carmilla, make sure you have your brother home at a decent time.”

“Mother, he is 12 years old. I don’t think he wants be seen with his 17 year old sister.”

“I don’t care. I am asking you for one thing. Do not make me take away your phone.”

“Fine. Whatever. Will are you ready to go?” Carmilla yelled from the hallway. She walked over to the front door to retrieve her Doc Martens.

Will ran down the stairs in his Captain American costume. He had his shield in one hand and a large candy bag in the other. “I’m ready, Carm! What are you supposed to be anyway?”

Carmilla rolled her eyes and reached into her pocket. She pulled out false fangs and placed them on her canines. “A modern day vampire. I hate this holiday, so I’m not going to put any effort into my costume.”

“My darling children, be safe and have fun.” Carmilla was about to step out of her front door when her mother called her back. “Carmilla, where is your candy bag?”

“I don’t really need one. Will is doing the trick or treating, not me.”

“Nope, I will not allow that. Here, take one of your pillow cases and have some fun.” Her mother handed her a black pillow case and quickly shooed her out of the door.

* * *

Walking was a real pain in the ass. Children running around and screaming however, was an even bigger pain in the ass. ‘ _How many minions and Elsa’s do we really need to see in a day?’_ Carmilla thought as she walked passed the 10th Elsa of the night. “William, how much longer?”

“Carmilla, it’s only 7 PM. Plus, it’s Friday night, do you really want to go home and do nothing on the rest of the weekend?”

“Listen you little twerp, mom said I should have you home at a decent time. I’m giving you an hour and half and then we’re going home.”

“You’re the worst, Halloween is all about fun and candy. It kind of sucks seeing you home alone with nothing to do.”

“That’s who I am, William. Why don’t you stay out of my life.” A bunch of parents walking past shook their heads at the raven haired girl yelling. She sighed and knelt down to his height. “Will, look. I’m sorry. Tell you what, whatever candy I score tonight, it’s yours. I’m sorry for complaining, but there is only so much interaction I could take.”

“It’s okay. You have a deal.” He hugged his sister and that’s when he noticed a huge house. “Hey! Look at that house over there. It has a huge skeleton family and a lot of spider webs! Let’s go! Maybe I can hit the jackpot there!” William shouted, pointing the house at the end of the block.

“Let’s go.” Carmilla wrapped her arm around Will’s shoulder and walked him down the block. Once they reached the house, they were greeted by the skeleton figures, tombstones, spider webs, and some lawn signs that read “Enter at your own risk” and “Keep out.” “Are you ready, kid?”

“I sure am! Let’s go!” He pulled on Carmilla’s arm as he ran to front door. Will knocked on the door and after a few seconds, a young girl around Carmilla’s age appeared. “Trick or treat!” Will repeated for the umpteenth time today.

Carmilla’s eyes widened at this girl’s costume. Her hair was honey brown, she had amazing brown eyes with a hint of gold in them. Holy shit, her outfit was amazing. She wore a white button up tucked into a black pencil skirt, a pair of black heels, and had a name tag wrapped around her neck that read “Lois Lane.” Carmilla’s eyes traced the girl’s body starting at her feet, make their way up to her long, muscular legs. Her mouth was watering, this girl was super attractive. Then the girl spoke. “Hey there, cutie! Coming to save the day?”

“I sure am! I’m Will, this is my sister Carmilla! We live just down that block.” Carmilla stood there with her jaw dropped, staring at the girl. “Um, Carmilla?” Will tugged on her vest.

“Huh? Oh, sorry. Trick or treat?” Carmilla brought her gaze from the girl to her brother.

“I don’t know what the trick is, but you certainly are a treat.” The girl said, eyeing Carmilla. “Hey, wait a minute. I know you! Do you go to Silas High?” The girl beamed.

“Um, yeah. I’m a senior.”

“Me too. I thought I’ve seen you around. You’re usually in the library, right?”

“Yeah. I like to read…amongst other things.”

“I’d like to get to know what these other things are.” The girl whispered in her ear, causing Carmilla to shiver.

“Sounds great, cutie.”

“My name is Laura. You don’t have to call me nicknames, you know.”

“Okay, _cupcake_.” Carmilla smirked at the girl, causing Laura to smile.

“Anyway, I see you taking your little brother out trick or treating. That’s awfully sweet of you.” Laura smiled at the pair.

“My mom forced her to take me. She’s never this nice.” Carmilla glared at him.

“What are you anyway, Carmilla?” Laura tilted her head to the side.

Giving a small smile, Carmilla revealed her fangs. “I was going for an um…a modern day vampire.”

“I see. You can bite me anytime.” Laura winked, causing Carmilla to blush.

 _‘Holy. Fucking. Shit. This girl is driving me crazy.’_ Carmilla shivered at the thought of biting Laura in a more than friendly way.

“Can I ask why a cute girl like yourself isn’t out celebrating?” Carmilla asked, quickly changing the topic.

“I have an overprotective father. That doesn’t mean I’m like sheltered or anything, you know? Plus, he’s at work all night, so I’m on candy duty. Speaking of which, let me go grab you both some candy.” Laura walked away from the door for a few.

“Carmilla, you’re practically drooling over this girl.” Will laughed.

“I am not. Although, she is stunning.”

“Who’s stunning?” Laura came back holding two small bags of candy for the both of them.

“No one.” Carmilla avoided the question.

“You are, and my sister thinks so too.”

“Will, I swear to God.” Laura laughed at the siblings.

“Well, this is for you Will.” She dropped the bag into his almost full bag and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you!” He ran down the steps to the front of Laura’s yard.

Laura and Carmilla stood at her door when Laura pulled a note out from between her cleavage. “This is for you, Carm.” She dropped the candy bag into her pillowcase. There was something written on the bag, but before she could read it, Laura leaned into Carmilla’s ear to whisper, “I’m sweeter than anything else you have in that bag. Maybe you could call me sometime?” She grabbed Carmilla’s hand and slipped a piece of paper into her palm. Pressing a lingering kiss to her cheek, Carmilla nearly melted.

Laura pulled away, staring at a blushing Carmilla. Carmilla looked into her hand and saw a piece of paper with a phone number on it. “Count on it, sunshine. Anyway, I’d hate to leave, but I gotta get Will back home.”

“Maybe you could come by a little later? You could find out what I turn into at midnight.” She interlocked her hands with Carmilla’s.

“I think…I might like that, very much. I’ll call you later, when I’m on my way.” Carmilla kissed her cheek and walked away with an extra sway in her hips. “Ready to head home Willy boy?”

“I guess. I’ve seen enough flirting for the night.” Will laughed causing Carmilla to shake her head.

Carmilla took out the candy bag Laura placed in her pillowcase. Written on it was,  _“Wanna find out how many licks it takes to get to the center of my Tootsie Pop?”_ Carmilla snorted as she spoke up, “The night is just getting started, Will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was the funniest thing I feel like I've written and I hope you enjoyed it. Depending on how well this does, I may add like 2 or three more chapters. I should be writing an actual paper for school, but I couldn't help but write this.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, concerns or if you just want to talk, leave a comment here or drop a message in my ask on tumblr at [GunnAF](http://GunnAF.tumblr.com) (PROMPTS ARE WELCOME)


	2. This Kind of Love Could Go on Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this may be crappy, but read it and find out.

While walking back home, Carmilla couldn’t wipe the smile off of her face. Will kept his gaze towards his sister and watched as she would lift her hand to her cheek, still feeling the ghost of Laura’s lips against her skin. They reached the front lawn, where they were greeted with the last of the trick or treaters for the night, leaving their front door. Mrs. Karnstein was standing at the front door smiling at her children when they walked up the front steps.

“Welcome back my darling children. William? Did you enjoy your night? Did Carmilla act up at all?” Mrs. Karnstein rested her hand against Will’s cheek, gently caressing, while her eyes gazed at Carmilla.

“I had fun tonight. Carmilla didn’t act up, she was too busy flirting with this girl from her school. It’s great to see her smile. I actually haven’t seen Carmilla smile this big in…well my entire life.” Carmilla still smiling at the thought of Laura shamelessly flirting with her.

“Who caused that smile on your face, sweetheart?”

“Laura. We’re in the same grade and she’s very cu…friendly. She invited me to hang out tonight, if that’s okay with you?” Carmilla ducked her head not knowing how this would end up. Mother wasn’t a fan of Carmilla’s last girlfriend Elle, who cheated on Carmilla. Knowing not all girls would be like Elle, Mrs. Karnstein quickly nodded her head.

“Carmilla, honey, go ahead. William said you were on your best behavior, so have fun. Tell you what, no curfew either. You were responsible tonight, so I trust you. Any girl that has my daughter smiling so brightly is obviously worth it. It’s also better that you have human interaction, rather than sit in your room all night scrolling through social media and reading.” Mrs. Karnstein walked over to Carmilla and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her for the first time in forever. Carmilla couldn’t help but smile as her mom let go of their embrace.

“Thank you, mother. I won’t be home too late.” Mrs. Karnstein nodded as she wrapped her arm around Will’s shoulder and brought him inside the house. Once they we’re inside, Carmilla pulled out her phone, along with Laura’s number from her pocket. She studied Laura’s neat handwriting as she held the phone to her ear. After a few rings, the line was picked up.

“Hello?”

“Hey. It’s Carmilla…from earlier.”

“Oh hey! I’m glad you called.”

“Me too. Anyway, I dropped my brother off. I can head over now, if you’d like?”

“I’d love for you to come now. I don’t think I’ll be getting any more trick or treaters for tonight. You know what that means?”

“Tell me.” Carmilla smirked. She could hear Laura starting to smile over the phone.

“Zero interruptions.” Carmilla shook her head, her smirk turning into a huge smile.

“I’m heading over now, cutie. I’ll see you in 5.”

“I’ll be waiting.” Carmilla hung up her phone and placed it back into her pocket.

 _'What the hell am I getting myself into?'_ Carmilla thought to herself as she started walking in the direction of Laura's house.

* * *

Once she finally reached Laura’s front door, she didn’t know whether or not to call her phone or knock on the door, so she decided on knocking on the door. She took a step back, leaning against the railing of her front steps. Laura opened the door, with a smirk plastered on.

“Trick or treat.” Carmilla rasped.

“Sorry, it seems I have run out of candy…let me make it up to you by giving you a special treat.” Laura grabbed Carmilla’s hand, interlocking their fingers and pulling her into the house. “Welcome to chez Hollis.” Carmilla looked around the house, blue walls, dark wooden floors, a staircase to the right of the room leading upstairs, and currently they were standing between the living room and hallway.

“Do you want me to…?” Carmilla glanced down to her boots and back to Laura.

“Oh no. You can leave them on. My dad doesn’t really mind. Now what would you like to do?”

“I thought you had this all planned up, cupcake.”

“Well I did…I just didn’t think you’d actually show up.”

“Why wouldn’t I show up? You’re cute, Laura Hollis.” Carmilla tucked a strand of Laura’s hair behind her ear. Laura smiled and pulled her into the living room. Once they were situated on the gray couch, Laura straddled Carmilla’s lap. “What are you doing?”

“Hopefully, you in the next few minutes.” Laura leaned in and placed a chaste kiss to Carmilla's lips. She pulled back, smiling as she watched Carmilla keep her eyes closed and slowly flick them open. She leaned in again, this time running her tongue over Carmilla's bottom lip seeking entrance, which Carmilla gladly gave her. As the kiss got heated, she brought her hands to the taller girl's vest and started to unzip. Once it was opened, she pushed the vest off of her shoulders and pulled back. Carmilla smirked, only to start leaning forward and place a kiss right onto Laura's pulse point. Carmilla decided to unbutton the first three buttons on Laura's top and move the collar off of her neck. She traced eyes to the girl's collarbone and decided to place a fresh hickey on her soft, unmarked skin. Once a fresh mark was starting to form, Carmilla brought her head back up. Laura rested her forehead against Carmilla’s brushing their noses together. Carmilla was about to close the space between them when Laura pulled back.

“Laura, sweetheart? Are you okay? I hope I’m not making you feel like…uncomfortable or something.”

“No. It’s not that. Can I tell you something?” Laura ducked her head, Carm thought she looked so cute in that moment. She tilted Laura’s head up with her hand placed under her chin.

“Go ahead…I’m all ears.”

“Well…um…I…” Laura shook her head. Getting off of Carmilla’s lap, she moved to sit at the other end of the sofa. “Never mind, it’s stupid.”

“Laura? What’s wrong? You can tell me.”

“This was all an act, Carmilla. I’m not really that confident or flirtatious girl I made myself seem to be. I'm just a dorky girl who has this huge crush on you and I didn’t know how to approach you. I told my best friend LaFontaine everything, and they told me to just flirt with you, and make myself look sexy when I answered the door. They called me to tell me that they saw you with your brother on the street, so I ran upstairs and put the sexiest thing I owned on.” Carmilla started to smile. “Fuck, these clothes aren’t even comfortable. I just want to sit here, in sweatpants, a baggy t-shirt watching a marathon of cheesy Halloween movies.”

“Lau-“, Carmilla was cut off.

“I don’t blame you if you want to leave. I’m an idiot who thought this would be a good idea. Here I am, with the hottest girl in school who probably came over to have sex while I’m here having a meltdown.”

Carmilla got off of the couch and walked over to Laura. She knelt down right in front of her, placed her hand on the girl's thigh. “Laura. Laura, please breathe.” Laura took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “Look, I don’t care if this was just an act. I didn’t even come here to hook up. I just wanted to hang out with you. Trust me, I would have stopped you, if you pushed the limit. I don't fuck on the first meeting, anyway." Carmilla gave her a small smile and opened her mouth again. "Besides, I’ve seen you in school, you’re clumsy, adorable, and cute…in a sexy way. Even if you answered that door in sweatpants and a t-shirt, I’d still be here right now.” She got up and placed a kiss onto Laura's cheek. "Now, go upstairs, change into your sweats and t-shirt, and I'll still be here. I promise."

Laura nodded as she got up from the couch. "Thanks, Carm. I'll be right back. Do you want a change of clothes? Your leather outfit, as sexy as it is, can't be too comfortable."

"A pair of pajama pants or sweatpants would be fine. When you get back down, we can watch all the cheesy Halloween movies you'd like."

"Alright, I'll be down shortly." Laura ran up the stairs taking about 5 minutes to come back down in black sweats, a gray t-shirt, and her hair up in a bun. "These are for you." She handed Carmilla a pair of black sweatpants "Bathroom is the first door on the left." Carmilla got up and walked to the bathroom, quickly emerging in the borrowed sweats. "So I figured we could watch Hocus Pocus...if that's alright with you."

Carmilla smiled and nodded. "Sounds great, cupcake. I haven't seen that movie in forever." Laura went on to ramble about how it's her favorite movie. She and Carmilla stole some glances at each other while Laura snuggled into Carmilla's side. A light kiss was placed on Carmilla's cheek as Laura rested her head against the girl's shoulder. After that, they sat in silence watching the movie.

* * *

**6 Years Later**

After spending the last 4 years in college together, they moved into an apartment close to their hometown. Spending a year of working and being actual adults, Carmilla decided that she was going to pop the question to Laura on Halloween.

_She told Laura she had to run down to the store, since their candy supply was running low. Carmilla did go to the store, she bought two more bags of candy, and headed home. Once she reached their apartment, she knocked on the door using a childlike voice “Trick or treat!” She heard Laura moving towards the door. Once she saw Laura’s shadow under the door, she got down on her knee, pulling out the black velvet box._

_“Happy Hallo-“, the words died in her throat once she looked down at Carmilla. “Oh my God.”_

_“Laura, the past five years have been incredible. You tried to seduce me on Halloween in our senior year by using horrible pick-up lines, but what can I say? Mission accomplished. You won my heart that night. We’ve had our ups and downs during college, but we worked through them. I couldn’t imagine my life without you, and honestly I don’t ever want to. I love you so much, and I hope you know that I will always love, and protect you for as long as you live. Laura Hollis, will you marry me?”_

_Feverishly nodding her head, Laura screamed, “YES! Carmilla Karnstein, I want to be your wife.” Carmilla got off her knee, and stood up, placing the ring on Laura’s finger. “I love you, you big sap.” She kissed Carmilla with all the strength she had._

_“I love you, too.”_

It’s been about an hour since they got married. Carmilla has her arms wrapped around Laura’s waist, gently swaying them back and forth as the music plays.

“Can you believe it? We’re married!”

“Indeed we are, cupcake.”

“I’m Laura Hollis-Karnstein.”

“Yes you are, and I’m Carmilla Hollis-Karnstein.”

“I seriously can’t believe YOU of all people wanted a Halloween themed wedding.”

“I can’t believe myself sometimes. At least we don’t have a boring traditional wedding. Our friends and family are in costume, and you look stunning in your red wedding dress. I can’t get over the fact you wanted to dress up as Lydia from Beetlejuice.”

“You’re the one dressed like Agent J from Men in Black.” Carmilla smirked.

“Will Smith looked great in that suit, I look even better.” Laura shook her head laughing.

“You’re unbelievable. I love you, Carm.”

“I love you too, Laura.” Carmilla placed a kiss on her wife’s lips, continuing to sway her back and forth.

Thinking back to that Halloween night 6 years ago, Carmilla couldn’t believe how amazing her life has turned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, if this was crappy, I apologize. I rushed through the ending so I could actually get some school work done. However, this will not be the last you hear from me. I am currently co-writing a fic with 2edge4u, it's going to be a good one. Expect that out hopefully within the next two weeks.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, concerns or if you just want to talk, leave a comment here


End file.
